


Cool Water

by torino10154



Series: 2013 Anniversary Ficlets [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Innuendo, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Cool Water

"I think we're nearly there," Harry said. "Doesn't that sound like a waterfall?"

"I certainly hope so." Severus gave Harry a look. "This little expedition of yours has taken far longer than expected."

"It'll be worth it." Harry leaned over and pecked Severus on the cheek. "You'll see." He then continued walking on the trail they'd been following for the last hour, through the lush tropical rainforest. 

Finally, they reached a cliff along the path, a pool of water at the bottom, and the waterfall at the opposite end to where they had arrived.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" Harry thought the scene looked like something from a film, utterly surreal. 

Severus dropped his bag and was unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"I am going swimming. I am hot and the water looks cool." He set his shirt down on top of his bag and pulled off one of his boots.

Harry gaped. "You can swim?"

Severus stopped and looked at him then. "You bring me to a tropical rainforest complete with waterfall and pool, isolated from on lookers, an absolutely ideal place to have sex uninterrupted and you now ask if I can swim."

Harry blushed. He actually hadn't been thinking about sex. For possibly the first time ever. 

"I thought it was a beautiful spot. I wanted you to see it."

Severus had pulled off his second boot and unbuckled his belt, pushing his trousers down to his ankles and then stepping out of them. "It will be even more beautiful once you take off your clothes and get in the water."

Severus hooked his thumbs into his pants and shoved them down. Harry noted his half-hard cock in the moment before Severus turned and without another word jumped into the water. He set his bag down and waited for Severus to come to the surface.

"Well?" he asked. "How is it?"

"Ideal," Severus replied. "Except for one thing."

"What's that?" Harry asked. He took off his shirt and grinned at the way Severus was watching him. 

"You still have far too many clothes on."

"Working on it!" Harry hastily stripped off the rest of his clothes and leapt into the water. It was cool and refreshing and when he surfaced, he swam toward Severus. 

"Better?"

Severus moved even closer. "It will be," he said as he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and kissed him.


End file.
